A Valentine's Day They Would Never Forget
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry gets sick on the most romantic day of the year. Ginny, the sweetie, takes care of him.


A Valentine's Day They Would Never Forget

Ginny woke with a start, not knowing what woke her. She looked to the left side where Harry slept to find it empty. She could have sworn she heard him come to bed, last night. In the darkness of the bedroom, she noticed the light on the ensuite bathroom.

Quietly, Ginny threw the blanket off herself and crawled across the bed. She got up once her foot met the floor and approached the bathroom door.

"Harry?" Ginny opened the door slowly. She found her boyfriend sitting in the floor in front of the toilet. He looked awful. He was pale and when he looked up at Ginny, his eyes were glassy and dark circles under eyes.

"Hi Gin," he said, weakly. Ginny kneeled down beside her sick boyfriend.

"Poor baby, how long have you been here?"

"Awhile," Harry croaked. "I feel sick."

Ginny softly began rubbing Harry's back. "Are you done?" she asked.

"I think so."

"Want some water to rinse your mouth out with?"

Harry nodded. Ginny summoned a plastic cup from the kitchen and used her wand to fill it with water. She handed it to Harry, who sipped the water and then spit out in the toilet and flushed it.

"Are you ready to go back to bed?" Ginny asked, as she set the cup beside the sink. She had a feeling she would be needing it again soon.

"Yeah."

Slowly and gently Ginny helped Harry up from the floor and lead his lanky frame back to once they reached the bed, Harry laid down and curled into a ball. Ginny crawled in bed beside him, after placing a bucket beside the bed. She pressed herself into Harry's back, wrapping an arm around his waist. She heard him groan and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts," Harry groaned, pressing his hands to his crampy belly.

Ginny moved his hands out of the way and began to rub his stomach in the familiar, soothing circles. She noticed as she rubbed his stomach it was bloated and distended. "How does this feel?" she whispered.

Harry's response was to press her hand into his abdomen, telling her that he wanted her to add some pressure. "Tell me if I hurt you," she warned, before she added some pressure in her massage.

Just when she thought Harry was about to fall asleep, Harry leaned over the bed and threw up again, this time using the bucket. Ginny sat up and rubbed calming circles on Harry's back. Once he was done, he turned over nuzzled his face into her neck.

"This sucks," he whined.

"Poor baby," Ginny murmured. She rubbed his back, until she heard him make a burping, belching sound and then made a run for the bathroom, completely forgetting about the bucket next to the bed.

She followed him into the bathroom and sat down behind him as he began heaving up mainly bile into the toilet. To try to comfort him, Ginny rubbed his back and shoulders, and summoned a washcloth, wetting it, and then placed it on the back of his neck in hopes of cooling him off.

When Harry finished, he laid his head down on the toilet seat, groaning and clutching his stomach. He closed his eyes tightly and winced as he felt his stomach cramp.

"Harry?"

"I don't think I'm done."

Ginny placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pulled him back to her and started to wipe his face off, cleaning off the sweat. Suddenly he lurched forward once more and gripped the toilet, tightly. When he finally finished Ginny leaned up and flushed the toilet. Harry leaned back against Ginny, feeling her arms wrap around his stomach.

"Just relax, sweetie," Ginny whispered. She snaked her hands under Harry's shirt and began kneading his stomach muscles. Harry turned his head towards Ginny and said, "That feels good."

Summoning the cup again, Ginny filled it with water and wordlessly handed it to Harry. After repeating the sip and spit from before, Harry handed the cup back to Ginny.

After some time, Ginny asked Harry if he wanted to move back to bed or move to the couch. He decided to move to the couch. Ginny helped him up and watched him stagger towards the couch. On her way to the living room, Ginny grabbed the bucket, a blanket Harry had flung over the armchair in the corner, and Harry's pillow.

Ginny found Harry curled up in a ball, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. Ginny set down the newly clean bucket next to Harry's head, handed Harry his pillow that he put under his head and threw the blanket over him. Ginny sat down on the couch, adjusting Harry so the pillow and his head was on her lap and she began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Gin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'll take care of you."

Ginny looked down at her boyfriend, softly. She wished she could take his pain away.

"This reminds me of when I got sick that time before the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch game. You took care of me after you found out I was sick."

Ginny nodded, remembering the time Harry was referring to. "You were afraid that I would be mad at you for playing in the match and being sick. But I wasn't," she reminded him.

"I feel worse now I did then," Harry deadpanned.

Ginny realized as she ran her fingers through his hair that she hadn't checked his temperature yet.

"Harry, I need to take your temperature. I'm going to get the thermometer and I will be back."

Harry nodded, groaning and clutching his stomach a little more tightly. Why was his stomach cramping so bad?

Ginny returned with the thermometer and with her wand, cleaned it. Once she dried it off, Ginny popped it into Harry's mouth.

"We need to wait a few minutes for it to beep," she reminded him. She smiled softly, looking at him with nothing but love in her eyes. Harry curled up in a ball, looking miserable and sick, his eyes were glassy with fever. He looked like a little boy with his raggedy T-shirt, pajama bottoms, and messy hair, with the thermometer sticking out his mouth.

Finally, the thermometer beeped and Ginny carefully pulled it out of his mouth.

"102," she whispered. She placed her hand on Harry's forehead. He was warm to the touch and Harry leaned into her cool hand.

He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth when a really bad stomach cramp rolled through his abdomen. He hissed when the pain sharpened just a tad.

"Stomach cramp?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "They hurt really bad." Harry couldn't keep the whine out of his voice. He often became whiney and cranky when he was sick. Ginny learned this when she took care of him when he got sick in his sixth year. He also told her that he was used to taking care of himself and that his aunt and uncle never did take care of when he was sick.

Harry let out a long breath, when the cramp let up, finally.

"Better?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, rubbing his stomach.

Ginny pressed a kiss to his forehead and then his cheek. She moved his hand, and then snaked her hand under his shirt and began to rub small soothing circles on his belly hoping to help him feel better.

"Gin, I feel sick," he moaned.

Ginny ran her fingers along his sides, being careful not hit his ticklish spots, in hopes of soothing him.

"You'll feel better soon," she cooed.

Ginny noticed that Harry's face had suddenly gotten paler and then turned a little green. Like a flash, he was sitting up and Ginny pushed the bucket into his hands and he began to throw up once more.

"I hope for your sake that this is it," Ginny soothed. She rubbed his back in soothing circles as he heaved and then panting for breath. Quickly, Ginny summoned her wand and then flicked it towards the bucket, cleaning the contents of Harry's stomach from the bucket.

Ginny got up from the couch and into the kitchen. She grabbed a clean cup from the cabinet and fixed some water and then returned to the living room.

"Here, take small sips." Harry took the cup from her and took small sips of water, first rinsing his mouth out and spit it out in the bucket and then sipped on the water. He handed back the cup to Ginny and laid back down on the couch, wrapping his arms around his belly.

Ginny sat down on the other side of the couch and picked up his bare feet and laying them across her lap. Harry summoned his wand and flicked it at the couch to expand it, so Ginny could lie down beside him.

"Can you lay down with me?" Harry asked, sounding like a little child. Ginny smiled and laid down beside him, never able to tell Harry no when he was feeling unwell.

"Try to sleep, sweetie," she whispered.

Harry nodded, and let Ginny's soothing head and neck rub, lull him to sleep. Ginny waited until Harry was sound asleep before she went to sleep herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny was awoken by a tapping sound. She sat up slightly and discovered an Owl on at the window in the kitchen. She carefully got up from the couch, not to disturb Harry and walked into the kitchen. With a jolt, she realized it was a Ministry owl. She opened the window and the owl flew in.

She took the letter from the owl. Letters from the Auror office had wards on them that wouldn't open for anyone who wasn't an employee. But Ginny was able to open the letter.

 _Harry,_

 _Where are you?_

 _Ron_

Ginny looked up at the clock and realized that it was nine in the morning. Monday morning. Harry was supposed to be in work at eight. She dropped the letter on the counter and picked up some floo powder.

Harry had put her down as her emergency contact and Ginny had called in for Harry when he was sick before.

She threw the floo powder and called "Ministry of Magic, Auror Office."

Ginny didn't have to wait long until she heard one the secretaries greet "Auror Headquarters, how may I help you?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley, Auror Harry Potter's girlfriend. I would like to speak with Head Auror Robards," Ginny requested.

"One moment." Then Ginny was on hold. She didn't have to wait long until she heard the rough voice of Head Auror Robards.

"Hello Ginny, what's going on?" he asked.

"Harry's sick, I'm calling to let you know that he wouldn't be in work today."

It was apparent that this was the last thing that Robards needed. He sighed and shook his head, mumbling something that Ginny couldn't understand.

"Alright, tell Harry that he could have the day off and if he's not feeling better tomorrow than he could have tomorrow off. Let me know how he's feeling tomorrow. If he needs more time, please let me know."

"I will," Ginny assured him. "Thank you Robards."

"You're welcome." Robards did a salute and disconnected.

Ginny pulled her head out of the floo and then looked towards the couch. Harry had turned over to lie on his stomach.

Before she decided to floo Gwenog to let her know she wouldn't be at practice later, she headed to the couch to check on Harry.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked.

"No," Harry groaned. "My stomach really hurts."

Ginny rubbed his back soothingly. "Should I call Healer Jerkins?

"No, not right now." Harry's voice was muffled by a pillow, but Ginny could understand what Harry was staying.

"Okay, I'm going to call Gwenog and tell her that you're sick. I'll be right back."

Heading back to the floo, Ginny picked up the floo and flooed Gwenog.

"Hello, Gwenog, I'm letting you know that I won't be at practice. Harry's sick."

Gwenog, unknown to others in the Quidditch world, was very understanding when her players were needed else were. Plus, there was no keeping Ginny away from Harry when he was sick.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Gwenog asked. She was genuinely concerned since any illness could be spread to her team, even if it came from a boyfriend, husband, or offspring.

"I'm going to assume stomach flu. He's running a fever and is complaining of his stomach hurting."

"Are you going to take him to St. Mungo's?"

"I don't know yet," Ginny answered, honestly. Getting Harry to the healer was like pulling teeth. He went when he had to, like last summer when he was required to have a physical before starting with the Aurors. Ginny had accompanied him to that appointment and knew that if it wasn't a requirement, Harry didn't go anywhere and this included the healer.

"I might have to drag him there, if he's not feeling better."

"Good luck, Ginny. Take care of him and yourself. Need more time off, let me know."

"Thanks Gwenog."

With that call done, Ginny headed into the sitting room where Harry was lying on the couch.

"Harry?"

Harry picked his head up off the couch and looked up at Ginny. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to move back to bed or stay there?"

"Stay here."

Harry turned onto his side. Suddenly, his stomach cramped and clenched tightly. He groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"My stomach hurts really bad."

Harry was curled in a ball, which allowed Ginny to sit down on the couch. Reaching over, Ginny started rubbing Harry's stomach in slow soothing circles.

Ginny watched as Harry winced again. She knew there was a stomach soother in the cabinet.

"Want to try a stomach soother?"

Harry considered it for a second, but shrugged his shoulder, he wasn't lying on. He knew that the way he was feeling, it wouldn't stay down.

"Won't stay down," Harry murmured.

Ginny that was going to be Harry's response usually was when he was feeling nauseous. She rubbed his back in soothing circles with one hand and his stomach with the other hand.

She could feel Harry's stomach rumbling under her hand. Unknown to Harry, Ginny was starting to get worried.

Suddenly Harry gagged and shot off the couch, bolting over the arm and ran to the bathroom. Ginny followed him, now wondering what was going on. Harry had the stomach flu before, many times, and this seemed to be the worst case Harry had ever. She kneeled behind him, rubbing his back.

Harry retched and heaved until he was dry heaving. Ginny winced as she watched as each heave wreaked his body. He wrapped the arm that wasn't holding on the toilet around his middle. The dry heaving felt like his stomach muscles were being squeezed to death.

"Ow," Harry whined, hugging his stomach.

Ginny took a deep breath, preparing for a battle. In a way, it was because she was.

"Harry," she began. "I think we need to go to the healer."

It was no surprise to Ginny that Harry immediately replied "I'm fine, Gin." He paused when Ginny handed him a cup to rinse his mouth out. "I'll feel better later."

"Alright," Ginny agreed, knowing if she pushed, she wouldn't get anywhere. "But if you're not feeling better, your stomach ache gets worse or your fever raises, we're going to St. Mungo's."

"Okay," Harry finally agreed.

How little did Harry know how wrong he was?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny quietly fixed herself some breakfast, casting spells so the smell wouldn't further upset Harry's stomach. She considered flooing Healer Jerkins just to ask her option on what was going on.

She sent a note to Ron, telling him that Harry was sick and was staying home. She would call him later and let him know how Harry was doing.

She was getting worried about her boyfriend. Granted, she had seen him sicker than this. Food poisoning, stomach flu, the Muggle Flu, an intestinal infection, and stomach aches from hangovers and overeating.

Appendicitis was out. Harry had his appendix removed during his sixth year. That was the scariest six years of Ginny's life and that didn't include the two hour and ten minute operation it took to remove it. Harry's appendix on the verge of rupturing when Healer Dalton reached it, after navigating his way through some scar tissue in Harry's abdomen.

Ginny ate her breakfast quietly and sipped her tea. She thought once about calling her mother, but Molly was with her brother Charlie. Charlie was injured at work and Molly, ever the mother, had left on a Portkey to Romania yesterday to take care of her son.

She looked at the calendar and noticed that today was Valentine's Day. Because it had fallen on a Monday and the day that Harry usually works late on, they had gone out on Saturday to dinner and exchanged gifts with each other. They figured that they would watch a movie tonight after Harry got home from work. Well, that plan was out. Harry wouldn't feel like doing much.

Ginny smiled as she thought of Valentine's Day past. For her and Harry's first one, Harry had owl ordered a silver heart shaped locket. He had her initials engraved on the back and Hermione had taken her favorite picture of Harry and had made a copy and then shrunk it to fit in the locket. A permanent sticking charm kept the picture in place. Harry gave it to her over a lunch for two that Harry managed to get when Professor Dumbledore arranged for a Hogsmeade weekend in the Room of Requirement.

Ginny still had the locket and had worn it every day in her sixth year. She would open it and look at the picture when she missed him.

The second Valentine's Day they spend together and the first one after the war, Harry had arranged for dinner for two at the Three Broomsticks, after he had gotten the approval from Professor McGonagall. Harry got her a necklace with a rose pendant. The rose was red and the chain was white gold. Ginny wore it a lot and had switched from wearing the locket or the rose necklace.

She still had both in her jewelry box.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard a pained groan from the bedroom. She rushed into the room and find Harry curled into a tighter ball in the middle of the bed.

"Harry, sweetie, what's wrong?" Ginny asked. When she didn't get a response, she was even more concerned. "Harry, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"It hurts," Harry whimpered.

"Your stomach still hurts?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, whimpering and muttering "ow."

"Harry, baby," Ginny cooed. "Where does it hurt?"

Harry took her hand and placed it in the middle of his stomach and moved it down lower.

"That's where it hurts?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

"It's killing me," Harry whine. "It really hurts."

Ginny decided there, enough was enough. She wasn't going to let Harry suffer any longer.

"Harry, we're going to St. Mungo's."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sat in a hardback chair in the waiting room in the emergency department with Harry curled up beside her on a loveseat. She had helped him get up from the couch and let him lean on her to floo the both of them to St. Mungo's. Harry didn't argue with her when she made the decision to take him to the wizarding hospital.

"Gin, make it stop," Harry begged.

Ginny felt helpless. Here, Harry was begging her to help, but there was nothing she could do. She tried to rub his stomach again, but his belly was really sore now and just the least amount of pressure, hurt.

The healer's exam was going to be interesting.

"Harry Potter," the matron called.

Ginny stood up from the chair she was sitting in and helped Harry to sit up and then get up from the loveseat. She wrapped his arm around her and the wrapped an arm around him. Together they shuffled they way to the matron.

"Follow me," she told the young couple.

With her arm around Harry, Ginny followed the matron to the exam room and helped Harry to the exam bed and helped him sit down on the bed. She moved slowly to prevent Harry from suffering from more pain.

"So what brings you in?" the matron inquired. "He's been complaining of severe abdominal pain."

"On a scale of one to ten, with ten being the worst, how bad is the pain?" The matron asked, beginning the question and answers section of the exam.

"Ten," Harry croaked. "To put it mildly, my stomach is killing me."

Ginny cleared her throat, bringing her to the matron's attention. "He had his appendix removed in 1996. Healer Dalton performed the surgery. No surgeries since then that I know of. Just thought I would add that because I'm not sure if it's in Harry's file."

"Okay." The matron wrote down the information Ginny gave her in Harry's file. "Is he running a fever?"

"102," Ginny replied promptly. The matron performed a spell that would display Harry's vitals.

"He's running a fever of 103.4 now," The matron recited from the chat. The rest of Harry's vitals appeared in the correct boxes on his chart. "Healer Jerkins will be with you in a moment."

Ginny's head turned to the matron in a flash. "Healer Samuel Jerkins?" She asked.

If the matron was surprised, she didn't show it. "Yes, Miss Weasley."

"Good," Ginny sighed in relief. Healer Jerkins was one of few healers that had gained Harry's trust. A lot of it came from Harry's childhood of the evil school nurse and pediatrician.

"He's here," Healer Jerkins said in greeting as he entered the exam room.

"I'm surprised you are working in emergency today," Ginny stated in surprise.

"I'm filling in for a friend of mine and my partner is taking care of my patients," Healer Jerkins explained. He looked over Harry's chat and the notes in his file from the matron. He then looked up at Harry, who was curled up on the bed, in a ball. "I hear you're having some severe abdominal pain."

"It started sometime around four this morning," Harry answered the unasked question, knowing that the healer's first question would be when the illness started.

"Okay. When the abdominal pain got worse?"

"It came on gradually," Harry admitted. "Then when it got worse, it stayed only tightening every few minutes or so."

"Okay," the healer repeated. He closed Harry's file and set it down on the table. He approached the bedside to begin the exam. "Can you turn onto your back for me?"

Harry turned onto his back, slowly. He knew, exactly, what the healer was going to do.

"I'm going to do an abdominal exam and we'll find out what's going on in there. Sorry, Harry, but I'll need to palpate your abdomen. I'll be gentle, I promise."

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded, reaching for Ginny's hand. He felt her hand in his and entwined their fingers.

Ginny pulled up Harry's T-shirt before the healer asked Harry to. "Thank you, Ginny."

"Can stomach flu cause pain like this?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"It can. It's not unusual to have painful stomach cramps," Healer Jerkins agreed. He waved his wand over Harry's bare stomach and there was a grumbling, rumbling noise in the room. Ginny was confused as to what the sound was.

"That is Harry's bowel sounds. Hyperactive, which points to the stomach flu," the healer explained.

"Alright Harry, I'm going to start palpating now. I want you to tell me if it hurts where I press or if there is tenderness, okay?"

Harry nodded and squeezed Ginny's hand. Soon he felt the healer's hands on his belly, pressing on different areas of his abdomen. He hissed when the healer pressed on the middle of his abdomen.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm going to start the deeper palpation, just relax for me. Tell if you at anytime you feel pressure."

Harry nodded, letting out a long breath.

Healer Jerkins hummed, moving around Harry's abdomen, this time with deep palpation.

"What's the hum about?" Ginny asked, as calmly as she could.

Healer Jerkins looked up from his patient to his very concerned girlfriend. "I will need to perform a diagnostic spell, but I think that Harry just has a case of gastroenteritis."

At Ginny's confused face, Healer Jerkins added. "It's the medical term for stomach flu."

"Oh." Ginny looked down at Harry. He looked miserable. Maybe they could go home after the diagnostic spell was done and they got the potions they would need.

"I'll do the diagnostic spell and we'll see what's going on."

Waving his wand over Harry and then focusing his wand over his bare stomach, Healer Jerkins soon found what was going on with his patient.

"Just as I suspected, he's got gastroenteritis or commonly known as the stomach flu."

Harry groaned. "I figured. Then why does my stomach hurt so much?"

"That would be stomach cramps you must have the severe type," Healer Jerkins explained. "I could give you potions to help with the cramps and I would suggest using a heating pad to help."

Ginny nodded, knowing what to do for Harry when he was sick with stomach flu.

"I'll get you some maximum strength stomach soother and stomach calmers. One tends to relax the muscles in the stomach and intestines while the other soothes the stomach acids and bile in the stomach." Healer Jerkins told Harry he could sit up.

Harry pulled his shirt down and sat up. "So, how long will I have this?" Harry asked.

"You should feel better in about one to three days."

"One to three days," Harry repeated.

"That's how long the symptoms last. Or it could be a twenty four hour bug, which is what Harry seems to get." Healer Jerkins wrote down some notes in Harry's file for this visit. "Do you have any questions?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, almost having a conversation in their minds and then they both shook their head.

"No," Ginny answered.

"Alright." Healer Jerkins left for a moment and returned with a green bag from the hospital apothecary. "Here is the stomach soother and stomach calmer, I included some fever reducer since he's also running a fever. Needless to say Ginny you know the doses."

Ginny nodded. "It's the same as the regular stomach soother."

"Right." Healer Jerkins watched Harry lean into Ginny, his eyes were getting droopy and he looked tired.

"If his fever raises, or if his stomach pain increases, bring him to the office."

"Thank you, Healer Jerkins," Ginny said to the healer, sincerely.

"You're welcome. Feel better soon Harry."

After Healer Jerkins left the room, Harry turned to Ginny and begged, "Can we go home now?"

Ginny looked at her sick and miserable boyfriend, and nodded. "Yes, let's go home."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Upon arriving home, Ginny led Harry to the bedroom, where she laid him down in the bed. Sitting the bag with the potions on the bedside table, Ginny left briefly to get a cup of water for Harry have to take his potions with.

Harry was lying down on the bed when Ginny returned. She sat down the cup of water on the bedside table and opened the potion bag. She decided to give Harry the stomach calmer first, then the fever reducer, and then give him the stomach soother.

Reaching into the bag, she pulled out the purple vial. "Harry, sweetie, can you sit up for me?"

Propping himself on one hand, Harry to the vial from Ginny and downed the first potion.

"Which one is this?" Harry asked.

"Stomach calmer, then the fever reducer, and then I'll give the stomach soother," she informed him as she took the empty vial of stomach calmer from Harry and handed him the fever reducer. He made a face as he swallowed the fever reducer potion that reminded him of sludge. Ginny handed him the cup of water, switching them with the empty vial, knowing he needed water after fever reducer.

"Slow sips, sweetie." Ginny ran her fingers through his hair, pushing the stray hair back from his face, moving sweaty hair off of his forehead.

"Can the fever reducing potions have any flavor?" Harry pondered out loud. Some potions Ginny was able to get was flavored, many mint or cherry flavored. There were some potions that Harry would take willingly and others, Ginny had to get creative on giving Harry some other potions, many bribing with ice cream or treacle tart.

It was no secret that Harry would wrestle someone for treacle tart and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"I know it tastes horrible, baby. But it would help you feel better," Ginny soothed.

"I know," Harry groaned. He could feel the stomach calmer started working.

"Last potion." Ginny handed the stomach soother to Harry. Taking the all too familiar pink potion, Harry swallowed it quickly.

"That's all the potions. Need anything?" Ginny asked.

"No, not right now," Harry replied. He laid back down and turned onto his side. Looking up at Ginny, he watched as she sat down on the side of the bed.

Harry took his glasses off and laid his head down on his pillow. Turning onto his back, he grabbed Ginny's hand and placed her hand on his stomach, wordlessly asking for a stomach rub.

"Are you wanting me to rub your stomach?" she inquired. Harry nodded. He felt Ginny's fingers grip on the hem of his T-shirt, pulling up to his ribs. He shivered a little as the cool air in the room met the warm skin of his abdomen. He then felt Ginny's soft hand on his belly, rubbing in the familiar soothing circles.

"How am I doing?" Ginny asked. "Stomach feel better?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. While the stomach calmer took care of relaxing the muscles inside Harry's abdomen, Ginny's massage took care of the muscles outside of his stomach. "Feels really good."

Soon his even breathing told Ginny that Harry was sound asleep. She kept massaging Harry's stomach until she was sure he was sound asleep. She pulled down his T-shirt and covered him with a blanket. She kissed his forehead and crawled to her side of the bed. She picked up the book on her bedside table and read.

She stayed there beside Harry while he slept, never leaving his side.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up sometime in the afternoon due to a sudden cramp that ripped through his stomach. He groaned, turned his head into his pillow to muffle the noise.

"Ginny?" Harry called. "Ginny!"

Ginny came running into the bedroom from where she was sorting laundry in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My stomach is cramping, can I have the heating pad?" Harry begged.

Ginny nodded and headed out to the hall to get the heating pad. Harry kept it in with his first aid things in the cupboard on the other side of the flat. It was the only space that Harry had to store the first aid kit, but Ginny had a plan of buying him an bin that would fit under his bed to keep things like the heating pad in. This way, this scavenger hunt wouldn't be repeated when Harry needed the heating pad.

Ginny found it and headed back to Harry's bedroom.

"Harry, I need you to lie on your back so I can place the heating pad to your stomach."

Harry obeyed her, turning onto his back. Ginny laid the heating pad on Harry's stomach and turned it on low. She smiled when she heard him sigh when the heating pad warmed up.

"Better?" Ginny asked.

"Much," Harry sighed. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome. Need anything else?" She inquired.

"Could I get some apple juice?"

Ginny thought for a second. There was some in the fridge, enough for a glass. She would need to add it to Harry's shopping list.

"Yes, I'll be right back."

Harry laid there, feeling content at the moment. The heating pad was soothing the cramps and the soreness that had been stricken his abdominal muscles.

"Here you are." Ginny came back with a cup of apple juice, without ice, like Harry like it. Harry hoisted himself up on one hand, and took the cup from Ginny.

"Thanks." Harry took slow sips of the juice and then sat it down on the nightstand.

"Need anything else?" Ginny asked.

"Snuggle with me?" he asked, although he didn't need to, he threw in his puppy dog face.

"Okay," Ginny agreed. She crawled in beside him and snuggled up beside him.

She took a moment and felt of his forehead.

"You're fever is going down," she noted.

"And the stomach potions have calmed things down in there that I don't feel as sick as I did."

"That's good."

Not needing to talk any more, they snuggled up together and enjoyed each other's company and the silence of the quiet flat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up, the next morning. He had slept the rest of the day away. Laying there in bed, he took a moment to take stock of himself. He felt a little better and sweaty.

Lifting his hand to his forehead, he was relieved to learn that his fever had broken. That explained why he felt sweaty.

His stomach felt better, just a little sore from the cramps that he had suffered from. It had been a little over twenty four hours since this bug had begun and Harry had hoped that it about had run its course.

"Harry? Are you awake?"

Harry had to smile at his girl's sweet voice. How did he get so lucky?

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"How's your stomach?" Ginny asked.

"Better," Harry murmured.

"Good." Ginny reached over and felt of Harry's forehead. "Your fever broke!"

"I could tell that," Harry informed her.

"You slept a long time," Ginny stated.

Harry smiled at her and then realized what day yesterday was. It was Valentine's Day!

"Ginny, I'm sorry I messed our plans for last night," Harry said, sincerely. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Ginny smiled and leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. She kissed his cheek and then his forehead.

"Baby," Ginny began. "We celebrated Valentine's early, this year due to your work schedule. We could watch the movies and eat popcorn tonight if you feel up to it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry one more time. "Besides I got to spend Valentine's Day with you and that's all that matters to me. Is that we're together."

Harry smiled at her. He could remember the Valentine's Days in the past, but his favorite would always be the first one they had spent together.

"Ginny?" Harry said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Ginny kissed his cheek once more. "I will always take care of you. I love you."

"I love you."

The next year on Valentine's day, they looked back on the this day reminiscing as they thought of Valentine's past. Harry made it special as their first one as a married couple. He was glad that it wasn't spend like the one last year.

It was definitely a Valentine's Day to Remember.


End file.
